


new years, new beginnings, new loves

by problematiquefave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Veterinarian Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: When Allison brings in a stray kitten to Beacon Hills Animal Hospital, she meets Dr. Scott McCall. She's not sure who is cuter between the kitten and the vet.





	new years, new beginnings, new loves

“Hey sweetie,” Allison whispers, leaning around her seat to peer into a blanket covered box sitting on the floor of car.

A small, white bundle of fur stares back at her. The kitten meows, revealing sharp canines and a bright pink tongue. She holds out her hand, placing it in reach of the kitten. It stumbles forward on wobbly feet, sniffing her hand before butting its head against her palm. Her lips twitch with a smile, scratching behind its ears before killing the engine of her car and getting out. Making sure the blanket is tucked neatly around the small creature, she hoists the box off the floor and shuts the door with her foot. Her body shivers as she looks the glowing neon sign above her.

_Beacon Hills Animal Hospital._

She hurries towards the door, eager to get inside and out of the cold. How on Earth it’s snowing in _California_ is a mystery to her but she’ll chock it up to climate change and be grateful for the heater that blasts her upon entering. A bell above the door rings and it shuts with a loud thump.

She approaches the front counter just as a man in a white coat pops out of the back. She smiles at him, inwardly surprised about how young he looks. He barely appears to be out of high school yet the plaque on his chest reads _Dr. Scott McCall._

“Hello,” he says cheerily, coming to stand behind the desk. “Bit cold outside, isn’t it?”

“Tell me about,” she murmurs with an almost bitter chuckle. “I didn’t think it snowed down here. I don’t think this little guy did either.” Allison pulls the blanket aside and reveals the kitten. Dr. McCall watches as she gently picks it up out of the box, biting his lip as it mewls in protest. It goes quiet when Allison slips a hand under its rear to support it.

“I’m betting he didn’t,” Dr. McCall observes. “Did you find him outside?”

Allison nods. “He was under my car when I got done Christmas shopping. I don’t know how long he was there and there wasn’t a tag or anything. Thought I’d bring him into make sure everything’s okay.”

“That should be easy then,” Dr. McCall says, stepping to the side to unlatch the gate. “Why don’t you come on back? The room’s down there.” He points to where he’d come from. Cradling the kitten to her chest, Allison follows his direction.

The room is large – there’s a metal table in the center and counters on the walls. Various posters and displays quickly inform the eye of where she is. Scott walks over to one of the counters to grab some supplies and snap on a pair of gloves; Allison goes over to the table and sets the kitten down. It mewls again, startled by the cold surface, and headbutts her stomach as if demanding to be picked back up.

“Were you in a residential or commercial area?” Dr. McCall asks, adjusting a stethoscope around his neck as he joins them.

“At the mall,” she answers.

He nods, reaching out to scoot the kitten closer to him and begin examining it. “There’s a stray cat problem in that area,” he says. “We help out a lot with a TNR operation in that area – trap, neuter, release. We don’t get them all though. At least it’s not as bad as where I went to school at.”

Allison notices how nimble Scott’s hands are as he looks over the kitten. It’s easily relaxed in his grip, a small rumbling sound rising from its chest. It’s _adorable_ , vet included. And she… Clearly hasn’t had a date in over a six months. She blames her work – wedding season fed into back to school which fed into the holidays and, in that time, her camera has barely been turned off.

“Well, he seems fine – a little skinny but he doesn’t even seem to have fleas,” he says, snapping her out of her thoughts. He continues explaining, “I’d still probably give him a flea bath though – just to be sure. And from there, the process would be to check for a chip, to contact a couple of places to see if he fits any descriptions of lost pets, and, failing all that, put him up for adoption.”

She hums, looking at the kitten. “If no one claims him, would it be possible for me to adopt him?” She glances back up at Dr. McCall, noticing the grin on his lips.

“Definitely. I can make a note to call you if we can’t find any owners so you can get first dibs.”

She nods. She quells the warmth that rises up in her chest; there’s no guarantee that she’ll be able to adopt the little fluffball – an owner may appear out of the woodworks, whisking him back home – but she hopes. It’d be nice to have some company.

There’s a bit more paperwork to fill out – she has to write down what she told Dr. McCall and give them her phone number so they can contact her but it’s short and she’s home with plenty of time to wrap presents and sip wine while she doesn’t think about the cute kitten or the cuter veterinarian.

 

 

It’s after the new year when she gets a call from an unfamiliar number on her personal cell. She has two – one for work and one for herself – and she rarely gives out the latter thus she gets few unsolicited calls. She answers out of curiosity, greeted with a semi-familiar voice.

“Hello. Is this Allison Argent?”

“It is,” she replies.

“Hi. I’m Dr. Scott McCall from Beacon Hills Animal Hospital – you brought in a stray kitten just before Christmas.”

She swallows. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, no one came to claim him so if you still want him—”

“Yeah,” she says, her spirits soaring. After an awkward Christmas and a tame New Year’s Eve, being told that she can bring home a kitten is the best way to end the holiday season. “Yeah, I still want him. When can I come and pick him up?”

“Anytime.”

Getting off the phone, excitement buzzes beneath her skin. Restraining it is a feat but she manages. She had been in the middle of something before the call – cleaning up and editing photos of a lovely wedding she worked on the 27th. She checks the animal hospital’s closing time and, satisfied that she’s got time, finishes up her work. Having been late afternoon when Dr. McCall called, it’s dusk when she drives over.

Just as when she had brought the kitten in, there’s no one but Dr. McCall at the office. He’s filling out paperwork behind the counter when she enters – he shoots her a smile and waves her over. “Good to see you.”

“You too. How’s the little guy?”

“Well,” he says, swinging the gate open so she can step inside. They continue speaking as they head towards the back. “He’s eating well so he’s getting bigger. He loves playing and is very friendly. We’ve been calling him Cosmo but you’re free to name him what you want, obviously. Here we go.”

Dr. McCall flips on the light, illuminating a room of mostly empty cages. He leads her towards one on the ground where a small kitten is curled up in a bed. There’s a couple of little toys right beside it. Allison stands back as he reaches in, stroking before gently grabbing the little guy. He walks over to her, depositing it into her arms. Big eyes blink up at her.

“He’s so cute.”

“Definitely,” Dr. McCall says. “We get so many cutes ones in here that I wish I could get a cat. _But_ —” she can hear the exasperation in his voice “—my roommate claims to be allergic. He’s not but it is what it is.”

Her lips twitch with a grin. “How do you know?”

“We’ve been best friends since we were six. He just doesn’t want a litterbox in the apartment.”

“I get it.” She sort of does, at least from TV and movies, though she’s always struggled to keep lasting friendships. Her parents meant well but dragging her to a new town almost every year really left a dent in her adolescence. Things are different now. They’re stable. “Well thank you, Dr. McCall.”

“Call me Scott.” His response elicits a raised eyebrow from her; in turn, he looks sheepish, averting his eyes to the floor. “Well, if you want to. And, if you wanted to, maybe while on a date?”

“You’re asking me out?”

“Yeah.”

A breathy chuckle escapes her but, before he can get the wrong idea, she nods. “I’d love to. Call me – you’ve got my number.”

As if approving of this interaction, the kitten in her arms takes that moment as its opportunity to squeak.

“Guess I have to,” Scott says with a laugh; his eyes meet hers. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint Cosmo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) where I'm always accepting Teen Wolf prompts.


End file.
